Trouble in Central 1st Visit I
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Yakumo land in Central where trouble is already starting. Meeting Edward Elric isn't helping that any but when Yakumo's older brother showes up, things only seem to get worse for them and their home.


**Trouble in Central**

**Part 1**

Once again four beams of light appeared and revealed Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo. They saw that they were down a dark alley so they walked out. They looked around and saw many things.

"Hey what are these things?" Sora asked pointing to a machine.

"That's a car. I read about them in one of the books in my home world." Yakumo said.

"So what do they do?" Riku asked.

"They just transport people from place to place." Yakumo explained.

Sora walked out a little more but then ran into someone. Both fell to the ground and sat up. Sora looked to see a boy that couldn't be very old and a giant suit of armor behind him.

The boy looked upset and shouted, "Hey watch where you're going will you?"

Sora glared at him and said, "You watch it."

The suit of armor walked forward and asked, "Brother are you ok?"

The boy nodded and stood up, "Yeah I'm alright."

The suit of armor looked at Sora and the others, "Who are you? I don't think I've seen you guys around here."

Sora stood up and said, "Yeah we just…umm…"

Yakumo stepped in, "We just got off the train this morning. So we're still pretty new here."

The boy's face soften slightly and said, "I'm Edward Elric and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric."

Yakumo thought for a moment and said, "Let me guess something happen to you guys and your brother needed to be put in that armor right?"

Ed nodded weakly and said, "Yeah we have to get going. Come on Al."

"Ok brother. Good bye." Alphonse said waving.

They watched them going and Yakumo started to think again. Sora sighed and looked around.

Sora gasped and said, "Guys look."

They looked and saw a Shadow was on the ground. It went off in the same direction that the Elric brother went.

"It's going after Edward and Alphonse." Riku said.

"Come on let's go." Sora said starting to run.

They followed the Shadow down another alley only to find Edward and Alphonse surrounded by the Heartless.

"Come on we have to help." Kairi said.

Edward and Alphonse were trying their best to fight the creatures off but it was no good.

Edward jumped out of the way and asked, "Darn it. What the heck are these things?"

"I don't know. What do we do brother?" Alphonse asked knocking one away.

"I don't know Al. It's like every time we beat one of these darn things ten more come in their place." Edward said backing towards his brother.

The creatures got closer and jumped at the brothers. The brothers were ready but something got to the creatures first. A sword went through the creatures and destroyed them releasing three hearts. Yakumo landed in front of them.

"What The? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ed shouted.

"Saving yours lives now let us handle this." Yakumo said slashing away another Heartless.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi joined Yakumo and fought off the Heartless. Soon they were all gone and the last of the hearts disappeared. Yakumo sighed and sheathed her sword.

Yakumo looked at the brothers and asked," You two ok?"

Ed glared, "Yeah we're fine but what the heck just happened? What were these darn things and how the heck could you destroy them?"

"Take it easy." Sora said.

"No not until you start explaining." Ed said still glaring.

"Look we can't explain here. Is there somewhere private we can talk?" Riku asked.

"We have an apartment." Al said.

"That will work. We'll explain there." Yakumo said.

"Yeah you better. Come on follow us." Ed said.

They followed the brother until they got to a building. They went inside and went up stairs. They went into the first door revealing a small apartment. It had to only three doors and a living room. There were a few chairs and a desk. Ed closed the door after everyone was inside and glared at them.

Yakumo sighed, "Ok we get it. We need to explain. Sit down it's kind of a long story."

Everyone sat down and they started to explain. Ed looked like him didn't believe a word they said while Al listen with interest. When they finished explaining Ed sighed.

"Do you really expect us to believe you?" Ed asked.

"Well kind of. See everything that had happened to you, we thought you'd believe us a little bit." Yakumo said.

"Come on brother." Al said.

"No Al. Look there is no way that they are traveling from world to world defeating these darn things with a giant Key." Ed explained.

"It's called the Keyblade." Sora said.

"Whatever."

Yakumo thought for a moment before asking, "If we showed you a Keyblade, then would you believe us?"

Ed shrugged and Yakumo asked, "Would one of you mind?"

Sora smiled and held out his hand. He made sure that Ed and Al were watching when the Keyblade appeared in his hand. Ed's eyes went wide as Al jumped a little.

"How-How the…" Ed asked still looking at the Keyblade.

"We already explained this Ed." Sora said as the Keyblade disappeared.

"So everything you said was true." Al said.

They nodded and Ed sighed again. Ed put his hands on his face and sighed once more.

"This…This changes everything…..everything we've known….."Ed mumbled.

Yakumo smiled slightly and said, "Ed it's ok. Everyone goes thought this when they first hear about this. But it'll make more sense soon so don't—"

Ed cut her off standing and shouting, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KINDDING ME? AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE. AFTER EVERYTHING WE LOST AND NOW WE FIND OUT ABOUT THIS CRUD."

Ed looked really mad and Yakumo looked confused. Yakumo looked at her friends and they also had the confused look.

"Ummm…..Ed….I…I think it's your turn to explain." Yakumo said quietly.

Ed started to calm and sat down again. He started to tell the tale of their own story. When he finished they just looked at him. Ed and Al stayed silent not wanting to look at them.

"Wow….." Sora said.

"I thought our lives were dangerous but this takes it." Yakumo said.

"Yeah." Ed mumbled.

Riku sighed and said, "We should probably stay nearby for a while just in case more Heartless show up."

"You can stay here. We might not have a lot of room but you can still stay." Al said.

"Thank you. Don't Ed everything will be ok." Yakumo said smiling slightly.

Ed looked away unsure about this whole thing. The next morning Ed told them they had to go somewhere. He didn't give them much of a choice or much more information. They got to a larger building and Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Yakumo stopped walking.

Ed looked back at them and asked, "What?"

"We're not going in there until you tell us what we're doing here." Yakumo said.

Ed sighed heavy and said, "Ok look I'm taking you to see Mustang."

"Mustang?" Sora asked.

"Colonel Roy Mustang. He's my brother's boss." Al said.

"Hey I don't have to listen to that jerk!" Ed shouted.

"Brother you forget that you do and that he knows about what happened to us." Al explained.

Ed glared slightly and said, "Anyway I think it would be good if he knew you guys were here…..If he doesn't already know."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

Ed shrugged and said, "Mustang always finds out what we're up to somehow so it wouldn't surprise me much if he already knew."

They looked at each other and followed Ed inside. Ed told them to wait there for a moment because he needed to find out if Mustang was in his office. It wasn't long before he came back and they went to Mustang's office. They knocked, someone called for them to enter, went inside, and they greeted a person. Sora and other guessed that was Mustang and went inside the room. Ed closed the door, was about to tell Mustang who they were, but Mustang cut him off.

"You're Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo correct?" Mustang said pointing at each of them.

"How did you know?" Riku asked.

"Someone came in a little while ago saying that you were coming. He said that you were like different from the people here."

"Wait who was this guy?" Sora asked curios.

Mustang sighed and answered, "Short, had a tail, and had big round ears."

"King Mickey." Riku said and they all agreed.

Now it was Ed and Al's turn to look confused.

"King Mickey is like our boss. He tells us which worlds have Heartless so we came go and stop them." Sora explained.

"Ok well this meeting was quick." Ed said turning towards the door.

"Hold it Full Metal I'm not done. He said that I should give you these when you came." Mustang said tossing something at Sora.

Sora caught it and looked at it. It looked like a sliver pocket watch but it had King Mickey's symbol on it. Mustang tossed one to Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo.

Ed took a look and said, "Hey those look like the sliver pocket watches you give to State Alchemists."

Mustang shrugged and turned away. That caused Ed to glare at him.

"Ummmm what's an Alchemist?" Sora asked.

"People who use Alchemy." Mustang said not turning around.

"Mustang they won't know what the heck that means. Darn…..Ok Alchemy is a science that we use in this world." Ed explained.

Al looked like he was going to explain more when the door came open.

"Colonel Mustang!" said the man who opened the door.

"What is it Havoc?" Mustang asked turning around.

"That bird escaped again. We're trying to catch it but we can't." Havoc explained.

"You guys can't even catch a bird?" Yakumo asked.

"This bird is different. When we found it, we saw that it was wearing gold armor." Mustang explained standing.

"Armor? Bird? It can't be." Yakumo said to herself.

"Yakumo?" Ed asked before she ran out the door.

When Yakumo saw the bird, she saw that it was a hawk that wore gold armor that had blue symbols on it.

"Haku!" Yakumo shouted before letting out a whistle.

The bird looked at Yakumo and flew towards her. Yakumo held out her arm and Haku landed on the lower part of her arm. Yakumo smiled and gentle padded Haku's head.

"You know this bird?" Ed asked walking over.

"His name is Haku. He's my brother's hawk." Yakumo explained.

"Oh yeah I remember Haku." Sora said as the rest walked out of the room.

"Then I guess we should let you handle that bird." Havoc said with a sigh.

Mustang said they could go so they went back to the apartment. Once they got there, Haku flew off her arm and came to rest on the back of one of the chairs. Yakumo just smiled and let Haku be.

"So you have a brother too?" Al asked Yakumo.

"Yeah he's my older brother." Yakumo said.

"So what is your brother's hawk doing here?" Ed asked.

Yakumo shrugged and said, "I don't know. Maybe he has a message."

"A message?" Ed asked.

"Yeah you might not believe this but Haku is able to travels from world to world delivering messages to people." Yakumo explained looking at Haku.

Haku shook his head and Yakumo looked confused.

"Well he doesn't have a message so why—" Yakumo started before getting cut off.

Yakumo senses peaked as did her friends. They went outside leaving Ed and Al inside confused. Ed and Al looked out the window and got their answer. Heartless were everywhere and they had to fight them off.

"Come on Al!" Ed said rushing toward the door.

"What?" Al shouted.

"We can't just leave them to fight off all these darn things. We have to help." Ed said before running out the door.

"Brother why do you always have to be like this? Wait for me!" Al shouted before following his brother.

Outside Yakumo kicked away a Heartless before slashing another one. Yakumo quickly looked around and saw more Heartless coming. They were trying their best the fight them off. Then they heard a clap and suddenly large spikes shot up from the ground.

"What was that?" Kairi asked surprised.

Yakumo watched as the Heartless who were hit by the attack had their hearts released. Then Ed and Al came running up to them.

"You guys ok?" Ed asked.

"Yeah we're fine but what was—second thought explain later." Yakumo said getting ready to fight again.

They all attack the Heartless and beat them in no time.

Yakumo sighed and asked, "Ok so what was that thing you used on the Heartless Ed?"

"That was Alchemy." Al explained.

"Wow it had to be pretty powerful if it was able to beat the Heartless." Sora said.

"Ok if you guys want to help us beat the Heartless, then use your Alchemy to beat them." Riku said.

Ed and Al nodded and Yakumo sighed again. No one noticed that one last Heartless was there. The Heartless slowly rose up from the ground and jumped at Yakumo.

"Shoot!" Yakumo shouted as she felt it land on her.

Then suddenly the Heartless was destroyed. Everyone just stood there and looked around.

"Whew that was close. You almost lost your heart." Said a guy's voice.

"Hey who's there?" Al asked.

"Hotaku? Is that you?" Yakumo asked.

Then a man walked into view. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, blue jean pants, blue gloves, and white shoes. Yakumo smiled and rushed over to him.

"Brother! It's good to see you again!" Yakumo said happily when she got close.

"You too sister. But it looks like you're getting into trouble?" Hotaku pointed out.

"It just got the jump on me." Yakumo stated.

Everyone came over and Al asked, "So you're her brother?"

"Yep I'm Hotaku. And you guys are?"

"This is Edward Elric and his younger brother Alphonse Elric." Yakumo explained.

Hotaku looked at Alphonse and then at Edward.

He looked at Yakumo and asked "You're going to explain right?"

Yakumo nodded and then thought of something, "Brother why are you here? I thought you were going to stay behind to protect our world."

Hotaku jumped slightly and sighed, "Yakumo I need to tell you something."

"Well let's go inside so you explain." Yakumo said.

Hotaku nodded and followed them inside. When they got inside, Haku noticed Hotaku and flew around happily. Haku flew over and landed on Hotaku's shoulder. Hotaku smiled slightly and scratched Haku's chin.

"So what do you need to tell me?" Yakumo asked.

Hotaku sighed slightly and answered, "Yakumo what I have to tell you isn't good news."

Yakumo sighed and said, "Yeah well I didn't think it would be."

"Then sit down. This might be hard for you to hear."

Yakumo sat down as did everyone else in the room. Hotaku sat down also, sighed one more time, and then slowly started to explain. The news he had shocked everyone is the room.

"You….You've got to be kidding me…." Yakumo said.

Hotaku looked away and Yakumo knew it was the truth.

"So your world is gone?" Al asked.

"Yeah Mist….she…she pushed it into the darkness…..I was lucky enough to make it out of there in time…." Hotaku said sadly.

"How did we miss that? Mist has been in every world we've been to." Sora said.

"She must have done it somehow." Kairi said.

"So what now?" Ed asked.

"We have to save this world and Yakumo's world." Riku explained.

Yakumo sighed, got up, and walked out the door. They watched her and knew that this was hard on her. Outside Yakumo sat down and sighed. She looked around trying to understand what her brother had told her. Yakumo sighed again as she heard someone coming. Well more like something. Yakumo turned around and saw Al standing nearby.

"Hey Al." Yakumo said sadly.

Al walked up to her and asked, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No go head." Yakumo said a little surprised.

Al sat down next to Yakumo and she heard him sigh, "It must be hard hearing about that."

"Yeah…well it's not as hard as you guys telling us what happened to you." Yakumo said.

"Yeah but still hard. So what do you plan to do?" Al asked looking at Yakumo.

"I don't know Al. I thought I was doing everything right. I was stopping Mist and the Heartless in every world we went to." Yakumo explained putting a hand on her necklace.

Yakumo sighed, took off her necklace, and held it in her hand, "You know my mother told me that this necklace would help me with my powers. I've been doing my best and I've gotten a lot better at them. But I still can't seem to stop Mist from getting the drop on me no matter what I do."

Yakumo was upset so upset that she threw her necklace and didn't care where it landed. Al watched as the necklace landed a little bit away and looked at Yakumo. Yakumo was hanging her head and Al sighed. Al stood up, went over, put up the necklace, and went back. Al held it out to Yakumo who only looked up slightly.

"You shouldn't give up. It sounds like your friends might have an idea to save your world from the darkness. Not to mention I've seen your powers in a fight and I know you'll be able to save your world." Al said.

Yakumo looked up at Al and nodded. Yakumo took her necklace back and put it on.


End file.
